villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Helghasts
The Helghasts are an alien race, and offshoot of the Human Race, and are the main antagonists of the entire Killzone series. Starting off as desperate human colonists fleeing post-war aftermath, the Helgasts have since than evolved into a powerful military warmongering race and have became the biggest threat to humanity. History Early Days Before the events of Killzone, the Helghasts were human colonists living in Human Colonies under the control of the Helgan Corporation in the Alpha Centauri System. The colonists like many others, had a strong resentment towards the United Colonial Nations and their authoritarian rule over the colonies and possibly participated in the local colonial conflicts. Sometime in the 22nd Century the colonists had colonized Vekta and made it their home and named it after Philip Vekta, the CEO of the Helghan Coporation but soon in 2199 war started. Early Conflicts In 2199, the First Extrasolar War had began when the Helghan Coporation refused to comply with the UCN. In repsonse to this, the UCN sent in the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance in an effort to quell the uprising and prevent any future rebellions. AT first, the Helghan Corporation was winning during the early days and eventually managed to capture Vekta and hold their grip on the planet however, the ISA had sent in reinforcments and with support from the UCN Navy, the militia on Vekta was completely whipped out. In 2204, the war was over and the UCN had won. In response to the aftermath and the hostile takeover of the colonies, the colonists fled to the harsh mining world of Helghan Administration was set up on the planet. For an entire century, the colonists would have to deal with harsh conditions, deadly terrain, and lethal atmosphere but would eventually rise to power. RIse of the Helghasts In 2305, the colonists finally managed to adapt and live with the planet's conditions but were forced to wear gas masks for their entire life. rom 2330-2350, a Great Depression had swept the planet and the citizens grew violent and envious. Many Helghasts had killed and/or injured other Human colonists if they were spotted on the planet and Scolar Visari began to call and rally the Helghast people to his cause. His cause was one of greatness, glory, honor, and revenge against humanity for forcing them into submission and eventually took over the planet in 2347 and established the Helghan Empire as the alternative and new government of Helghan. Over the next ten years, Visari would use anything in order to supress and quell dissodents and other declared enemies of the state. War with Humanity Invasion of Vekta In 2357 Autarch Scolar Visari had rebuilt the Helghast Military and planned an invasion of Vekta that same year. After giving off a speech, Visari had declared war on the ISA and started the Second Extrasolar War During the invasion, the Helghast Third Army led by General Joseph Lente had ravaged and decimated Vektan Forces and crushed any resistance during their first attacks. The first strikes had completely crippled the planet's defenses and soon the Helghast Army had landed on Vekta and began their bloody campaign against the Vektans. The war seemed as if the Helghasts would reconquere their lost planet when eventually ISA reinforcments from Earth managed to make it to Vekta and by 2359, the Helghast Army had to withdraw from Vekta after suffering major defeats and that the majority of major Helghast Military Commanders and Generals were killed during the invasion. Human Retalliation In late 2359, the ISA had managed to rebuild and remanage their forces and began to organize an invasion force with the intent of taking down Scolar Visari by invading Helghast homeworld of Helghan. The invasion was called Operation Archangel and the goal was to take down Visari and establish an easy to control puppet government on Helghan. Visair knew of the plan and made his statement saying how he will repeal the invasion fleet and warned the ISA to cancel the invasion. The ISA ignored this and sent in their forces however they were met with heavy resistance even when they began to enter Helghan's atmosphere as Arc Canons managed to hold back the ISA. Mercenaries managed to break through the defense but soon the bloodshed began to start as the ground invasion was a catastrophy was ISA Marines and ground troops began to crashland on the planet's shores anbd suffered heavy casualties but managed to push on. The ISA Fleet began tio get torn apart and soon the leading ISA commander, Colonel Jan Templar was shot and killed by Mael Radec and the stolen Red Dust nuke was used on Pyrrhus during the invasion in hopes the ISA would retreat but they remained. Eventually Visari was killed abnd the ISA evacuated Helghan in a disasterous retreat. SIx Months On and Post-Terricide In 2360, the Helghan Senate had gained control over the planet and began to lead the Helghan Empire during its war against humanity. At this time the Helghasts had began to search and round up all surviving ISA Troops that remained on Helghan after they failed to make it off the planet. Helghast Senators Jorhan Stahl and Admiral Orlock were batteling for control over the Helghast Government when the small band of survivors had managed to make it to the Orbital Spacestation where the Helghast Fleet had began to invade Earth and destroyed it but ended up causing the Terricide and made Helghan Lifeless. By 2390, the survivors had fled to Vekta and established New Helghan as a new nation on the eastern part of the planet. Members Notable Helghasts *Scolar Visari *Admiral Orlock *Jorhan Stahl *Mael Radec *Armin Metrac *Joseph Lente *Vyktor Kratek *Mandor Savic *Tendon Cobar *Hera Visari *Anton Saric *Vladko Tyran *Espen Huxley Notable Factions *Helghan Empire *New Helghan *Helghast Military *Helghast Third Army *Helghast Security Forces *The Black Hand Gallery Latest-29.jpeg Latest-28.jpeg Latest-27.jpeg 363px-Psp helghast sniper.jpg 640px-Helghast Sniper Helmet Shadow Fall.jpeg 185px-Unknown Helghast Militairy Staff 01.png 350px-Two Helghast.png Killzone Shadow Fall Helghast firing his weapon.jpeg 794852-killzone 2 helghast 3 .jpg Helghast Soldiers.jpeg Soldiers video games weapons killzone rifles helghast artwork 1500x935 wallpaper www.wallpaperto.com 71.jpg Picture-Halo-Reach-Helghast-Sniper-High-Definition-Widescreen-Wallpaper.jpg Killzone Mercenary Helghast Officer.jpg Logohelghast-with-flag.jpg Psp helghast cobar.jpg Assault Infantry.jpg 4962968-1098856474-latest.jpg Helghast_Varients.jpg Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Military Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Totalitarians Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Envious Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbingers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Honorable Category:Killzone Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Mongers Category:Jingoists Category:Oppressors